


Why do you fight like you're running out of time?

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Kaz's Thoughts, he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Kaz reflects about a certain person who always makes him think.





	Why do you fight like you're running out of time?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Six of Crows series so much, and Kaz is probably my favourite. 
> 
> Title is from Hamilton. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many ways to die on Kerch. Whether it was of disease, of hunger, of picking the wrong fight, or getting caught doing the wrong things, it's always lurking just around the corner, and everyone knows it. 

 

Kaz Brekker knew death better than most, even in the Barrel. He'd stared into it's cold eyes more time than he cared to remember. Kaz had never been one for flirting, but he flirted with death on an almost daily basis. It had never bothered him, not until he met _her._

The thing with Inej was that she desperately wanted to live. It was clear in every line of her body, every movement she made. She wants more than anything else to live, but part of her died at the Menagerie and she mourned it's loss. Raged against it. Kaz understood. 

He almost envies her, in a way; he never misses the person he used to be. He doesn't have that burning desire merely to live, to live a life of simple happinesses, he doesn't think he ever will. Who is he, without this fight to survive? 

But when he's with Inej, he wishes he had more. He's seen her in action, diving and swinging, a bird in flight, he knows the way she smiles and defies gravity like it's nothing, silent and fast-- truly a Wraith. She comes alive, her body speaks the language of the sky and _she is home_. 

But Kaz knows he will never find that freedom. He knows he isn't fit for ordinary life any more, he _knows_ it and the knowledge bites at him so he pushes it away and relentlessly follows the path he's set for himself. He made it so even the shadows feared his name, made it so sometimes, in the middle of the night, even he fears himself. Because he can't run forever. 

_Why do you fight like you're running out of time?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have loads of unfinished Six of Crows fic, so stay tuned for the day I get my shit together and post it :D


End file.
